Large shaft driven machines, such as compressors or pumps, are typically driven by a single prime mover, such as an electric motor or engine. For example, compressors on natural gas pipelines are typically driven by an engine or turbine that burns natural gas from the pipeline. In locations where electricity is readily available, the compressor may be driven by an electric motor.
Motor/generators have been added to engine or turbine driven compressors to generate startup torque and to generate electricity from the excess output power generated by the engine or turbine when the power requirement of the compressor is less than the output power generated by the engine or turbine. Such a system is designed to continuously operate the engine or turbine at an optimal level during all seasons no matter what the power requirement of the compressor is. As a result, this system is not designed to selectively run the compressor in more than two operating modes. Moreover, the system is not designed to generate and sell electricity back to the electric utility.
Another system uses a hydraulic turbine, motor/generator and pump combination wherein the motor/generator drives the pump to pump water into a reservoir in one mode and when the water is removed from the reservoir, the water drives the hydraulic turbine which drives the motor/generator to generate electricity. Similarly, a gas turbine, motor/generator and compressor combination has been used in a two operating mode system. The gas turbine drives the motor/generator to generate electricity when the compressor is not used, and the motor/generator drives the compressor when the gas turbine is not used. These systems are not designed to selectively run the compressor in more than two operating modes depending on various parameters.
Accordingly, there is a need for a redundant prime mover system that provides increased reliability, versatility and efficiency.